


What ever gets you through that night!

by Julesrnr



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesrnr/pseuds/Julesrnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is alone on the 8th of Decembre until....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What ever gets you through that night!

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I'm pretty nervous. Please don't hate me.

There's one night in every year he can't sleep he nearly can't breath in that night. He feels dead in that night because the light of his life is long gone.   
The light of his life more like a sarcastic fool but still the light of his life.  
He wants to scream and cry and just be dead too. This night the pain is almost to much to even stand.  
Why was he taken from him? What had he done to suffer that pain? He would rather be dead too than to go through that pain again. Every year but he is thinks of him every day .  
He had lost a important part of him. He wasn't the same person anymore.  
And through this day he couldn't go without alcohol. So on that anniversary he finds himself totally drunk in a hotel sitting alone in the dark and hoping that the night would be over soon but this night takes much longer than other nights. And when the sunrises he has the feeling that his heard was ripped out of his chest and was scattered over whole New York. On that night he was always in New York. He doesn't know why but he felt the closest to him in New York.  
He has the feeling that he can even her the shots. The shots which killed John and made him the lonely man he was now.  
But this night it was different. Of course he was sitting in the hotel totally drunk but he had the feeling that he wasn't alone but he couldn't quite figure out why he had that feeling.  
"Paulie" he thought some very familiar voice had called his name.  
"Paulie" he heard it again and something it felt like a hand touched his shoulder. So he turned around and there was a 21 year old John Lennon standing in front of him.  
He was dreaming he had to be.  
"Johnny?" He eventually spoke.  
"Paulie my love" John said and simply connected their lips in a tender and soft kiss.  
Paul was overwhelmed he could smell him and could taste him. John pulled an arm around Paul's waist and hugged him and Paul could feel the warmth of his body.  
"It was way to long." He said and Paul just started crying. It was to much to stand. Was John here? Was this real? Would he loose him again? Was he dead too?  
"Darling, don't cry. Please don't " John whispered tenderly an whiped Paul's tears away.  
"You left me..," Paul managed to say with a weak voice.  
"I never left you I was always with you. You only couldn't see me. I promised you I'd never leave you alone so I didn't. I was there all the time and you are here" John said and put Paul's hand on his chest above his beating heard.  
"But what does this mean ? " Paul asks and leans their foreheads together.  
"Maybe it is a second change but I don't know Paulie. The only thing that I know is that I love you even my death couldn't stop that."   
"I love you too" Paul said and smiled. John kissed Paul again but this time more intensive. John slipped his tongue in Paul's mouth and Paul didn't wants this moment to ever end again.   
They pulled apart because of the lack of oxygen but only a second after John atteckts Paul's lips again. Then he slipped and arm around Paul's legs and carried him bridestil to the bedroom where he lied him down on the bed.   
He kissed along Paul's neck and left a few love marks their.   
They made love and after that Paul felt asleep in John's arms. He felt so safe in John's arms. He had never felt so safe since John left and now he was there again.

\---

The next morning Paul woke up with a bad headache but with a smile on his face.   
But when he opened his eyes he saw that John wasn't their anymore and his heard broke. Had it all been a dream?   
He stood up and made his way in the bathroom. But when he looked in the mirror he saw love marks all over his body and he had to smile. John had been there and he still loved him. It broke his heard that he wasn't there anymore but he had come and made the darkest night of his life bright.  
After he had showered Paul made his way in the main room and was about to leave to get himself some breakfast. But the he saw a small paper on the table.  
Paul took it and on it was written in a very messy handwriting:  
Dear Paulie,

Couldn't stay any longer I'm sorry. But I love you and I'll be back in one year at the same time.  
You know I am always there I don't leave you alone. I love you so much Paulie and I can't stand being away from you but can't change it.  
But I'll be back Macca . I'll be back.

I love you.

Your John.

When Paul ended reading that message he got tears in his eyes but John will come back to him. 

 

And after that night Paul was never alone on the night of John's death because John was always there waiting for Paul.


End file.
